<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly promises by Luaember</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971002">Nightly promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember'>Luaember</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When there’s a bad dream from one there’s comfort from another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightly promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretching, Kazuichi pulled the blanket off of him heading to the bathroom. Still in bed Ibuki Mioda shook herself side to side. Finally meeting rest on her left tears met the pillow and ruined the peace.<br/>
Her hands traced over the left side of the bed. Wanting to tell the person next to her that laid next to Ibuki while she slept but no one was there. There hadn't been for weeks, Kazuichi Souda and Ibuki Mioda came to the same fate as her band. The distance between the two started off small but kept growing and growing. No late night cartoons, strike one. Strike number two their facetimes after Ibuki shows stopped. Third was no more wearing each other’s apparel. And lastly was an argument that came after a concert due to the fact Ibuki felt he didn’t have to keep making equipment and he felt it was fine.<br/>
“Kazuichi! Please, Ibuki cares for you so much but please stop handling things when it comes to my equipment. You’re doing too much for me. Ibuki want you to do more for you.” She choked old holding her hands.<br/>
“Buki, I don’t mind you doing things like this for you.” He rubbed her back. “Let’s go get inside, I don’t want you getting sick because I’m keeping you out.”<br/>
“Ibuki’s fine!” Removing his hand from her back. “Make something for you not Ibuki. She loves the little gifts but you’ve been overworked.”<br/>
“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”<br/>
“Please, go Ibuki and Kazuichi will talk about this later. Ibuki does mind even if you can handle it.” Looking her in the eyes he had a time reading between sadness and anger.<br/>
“Okay. Hey Buki, I’ll see you sometime again. I hope the time we spent together was good.” Placing  his hands in his pocket. “Get back to the hotel okay.”<br/>
“I’ll do that. See you sometime.” Turning her back to him, she felt the hot tears hit her cheeks and she walked back.<br/>
Shooting up in a cold sweat moving the hair in front of her face back. </p>
<p>Returning to the room, Kazuichi spoke a little shocked, “Ibuki! You’re up. Sorry did I wake you! It was an accident I mean it, could I get you anything to help you fall back asleep?” </p>
<p>“Ibuki would like water please!” Smiling at the boy in the doorway. A small sniffle left the colorful girl. </p>
<p>“Buki, you okay?” He came closer to the bed. Sitting down on the edge. </p>
<p>“Ibuki’s fine, no reason to worry Kazoo!” Giggling as an attempt to clear the atmosphere. Flipping on the light from the lamp he looked at his lover. </p>
<p>“Your face has tear marks.” Setting her arms in front of herself with a pouty face. </p>
<p>“They’re just sweat marks, so there.” </p>
<p>“What’s bothering you? I-I just want to help, so why are these here?” He took off his beanie, and held it out for Ibuki to take. Following through she placed it on top of her head. “Shocking you didn’t steal it before I offered it.”</p>
<p>“Ibuki’s sleepy, that's all Souda-pop.” She leaned forward to boop him on his nose, but instead asked for a hug. </p>
<p>“Are you awake because of me and upset?” He asked shakingly. </p>
<p>“It’s not that. Ibuki just needs it. She got scared, I was all alone. We had so many disagreements and just like the band, we were done being together. Ibuki worried she didn't like that feeling. It’s so lonely and dark, not a feeling you want to sign about. Ibuki would look over at the bed and you would be gone. Never returning to the bed, just gone. You are not going to leave Ibuki right?” Squeezing her boyfriend. He began running his fingers through her hair. </p>
<p>“I won’t.” He weaved her hands through her hair that wasn’t covered by the beanie. </p>
<p>“Promise Ibuki?” </p>
<p>“Promise.” Tilting her head up Kazuichi leaned forward a bit he kissed her forehead before pressing hers against his own. </p>
<p>“Ibuki sensing something like worry. Is that why you were up earlier?” </p>
<p>“No I think all that worrying came about you and I was up earlier because I had to use the bathroom.” </p>
<p>“Is this the truth to Ibuki?” Tilting her head to the side. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you already know that?” Puffing up her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Souda pop, of course Ibuki knows she was just testing you!” Popping her tongue out. </p>
<p>Scratching the back of his head he gave a thumbs up, “You did a good job with the Buki bear.” </p>
<p>“Ibuki loves you.” She giggled tracing his face with her hands. </p>
<p>“I love you too,Buki-bear.” Moving her hands into his she laid back down looking at the boy next to her. “What?”</p>
<p>“The small sun is still blinding Ibuki, please make it go away.” She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>“I will in a moment, just let me go get that water you wanted earlier.”  </p>
<p>“Ibuki’s better now. The water will be there tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“It won’t take me long, five minutes tops.” </p>
<p>“Ibuki will be okay without it.” Giving his shark tooth grin he turned off the light and laid down. The pink haired boy watched the girl in his arms fall asleep. </p>
<p>Whispering in her ear before joining her in slumber, “I love and I’ll keep my promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>